On stage?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU season 4. Miley reveal that she is Hannah and she and Oliver have fun on stage. LOL


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Sexy Emma, Jessica Fuckhole, Nina Jerkoff, Anne Porno, Liza Orgasm and Laura Dildo.**

* * *

**On stage?**

**18 year old Miley Stewart walk out onto stage. She is of course dressed as Hannah Montana.**

**This night she plan to reveal her true self as Miley to the world, since the concert is broadcasted worldwide.**

She wear a red push-up bra, white panties, violet leather chaps, yellow sunglasses, white shoes and a black crop top style leather jacket.

"Hi, people. I'm Hannah. Let's rock." says Miley.

The band starts to play and Miley begins to sing 'Star Summer'.

After 3 more songs, Miley close her eyes and pull off her blonde wig and reveal her true identity of Miley.

Everyone gasp in surprise.

"I'm sorry for being a liar for so long. Y'all know me as Hannah Montana, but my actual name is Miley Ray Stewart." says Miley.

Oliver Oken, of course dressed as Mike Standley, walk up and join his girlfriend Miley / Hannah on stage.

"Guys and girls, she's telling the truth now." says Oliver.

"And tonight I didn't have time for my warm-up thing before this concert so I'll let y'all watch. Oliver...?" says Miley.

"Sure, babe." says Oliver as he takes off his sunglasses and hat and reveal who he is.

Then he unzip his baggy pants so his thick strong 11 inch dick pop out.

"Bang me, Oken, my man!" says Miley, all sexy and horny.

"Anytime." says Oliver as he slide Miley's panties to the side and push his dick all the way into her pussy and starts to fuck hard.

Miley love it.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Miley.

"Holy shit, Miley!" moans Oliver in a deep manly tone.

"Fuck me! Soooo sexy!" moans Miley in a slutty voice.

"Yes!" moans Oliver.

The people in the audience are surprised that Hannah is Miley and that she has sex on stage woo everyone can see it.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Miley.

"Damn, your pussy is really nice!" moans Oliver.

"Thanks!" moans Miley.

"Indeed, babe!" moans Oliver.

"Fans, do ya enjoy this?" moans Miley.

The audience is still too surprised to say anything.

"We've completely stunned 'em, Miley!" moans Oliver.

"Just keep fuckin' me then!" moans Miley.

"Okay!" moans Oliver, fucking harder.

Miley love it.

"Yeah, bang me!" moans Miley.

"When are you gonna sing more?" says a girl who is annoyed by the fucking.

"After I've had...an orgasm!" moans Miley.

"Ewww!" says the girl, who doesn't like sex.

"Orgasms are the best thing ever!" moans Miley.

"Inded, my sexy slutty popstar!" moans Oliver, all horny.

"Stop the disgusting stupid porno-stuff, please!" says the girl.

"No, keep going!" says a guy, now jerking off to the live fuck that Miley and Oliver do on stage.

"Thanks, man!" says Oliver.

Oliver fuck harder and Miley love it.

"Mmmm, drill my lil' pussy with your huge dick!" moans Miley.

"Fuck, yeah, Miles!" moans Oliver.

"I love a good fuck!" moans Miley.

"Me too!" moans Oliver.

25 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Oliver as he cum im Miley's pussy.

"Yes, cum in me!" moans a very happy Miley as she get an orgasm.

"All warmed up?" says Oliver as he slowly pull out his dick from Miley's pussy.

"Mmm, yeah, ya bet, Oken." says Miley.

Oliver gives Miley a kiss, put his dick back inside his pants and return to his VIP seat.

The band starts to play and Miley sing 'Silver Water'.

After the song.

"Oh, yeah!" says Miley.

She is handed an electric guitar.

For the next song Miley play lead and sing.

The song is 'Green Isle'.

Miley feel much more happy after the fucking.

When she said that sex is her warm-up she was telling the truth.

Oliver think Miley is awesome.

"Opsss..." says Miley with a cute laugh as an intense dance-move make some of Oliver's cum drop out from her pussy and onto the stage floor.

She forgot that such a thing could happen, but she simple continue with the song anyway.

"Miley's dad is gonna be so angry when he finds out that you fucked his daughter all porno-style when thousands of people saw it." whisper Lilly Truscott ( dressed as Lola, of course ) to Oliver.

"No, he won't, Lilly. Yesterday he gave me his okay to fuck Miley whenever I want as long as she want to do that as well." says Oliver.

"Really? He's always been so afraid that guys will fuck Miley." says Lilly.

"Yeah, but he's fine with me doing her." says Oliver.

"I hope that's true." says Lilly.

"It is." sys Oliver.

After the song 'Green Isle', Miley perform a new song titled 'The forgotten girl'.

"She's so sexy." says Oliver.

"Oliver, you really do love Miley." says Lilly.

"I sure do. She's so sexy, awesome and talented. Someday I'll ask her to marry me." says Oliver.

"Nice. I'm sure she'd love to become your wife. And I also assume that if so, the wedding night's gonna be a big long fuck-session." says Lilly.

"Exactly." says Oliver.

Lilly takes off her Lola wig and reveal her true self.

"Since you and Miley are revealed I guess I can reveal me as well." says Lilly.

"Yeah." says Oliver.

"Back in a few. I'm having my red days. I need to go put in a new tampon." whisper Lilly.

"Okay." whisper Oliver.

Lilly sneak away to a bathroom where she piss a bit and then put in a tampon.

Then she return to her VIP seat.

Once again, cum drop out from Miley's pussy.

She act as if nothing happened and continues to sing and play guitar.

After the concert, Miley, Oliver and Lilly are in Miley's limo, on the way home.

"It was so cool to see you guys fuck on stage." says Lilly with a sexy smile.

"Did ya get horny?" says Miley.

"Yeah." says Lilly.

"Nice." says Miley.

"Lilly, you should get a boyfriend if you want more sex." says Oliver.

"Unfortunately I've not found any guy I like." says Lilly.

"What happened to Dave?" says Oliver.

"He broke up with me. Not sure why." says Lilly.

"That's sad." says Miley.

"Sort of, yes. His dick was weak though. It could barely get semi-hard for me. I think he's actually gay." says Lilly.

"Not all gay boys have crappy dicks." says Miley.

"True." says Lilly.

"Yeah." says Miley.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
